


when in doubt, try sex

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, and then calum is only mentioned which is even worse, but then ash happens, idk i saw the prompt and it called to me, luke is just having a really bad day, michael is barely in this and i feel so bad, stuck in a vending machine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hadn't planned on spending his evening with his arm stuck in a vending machine. But then with the way his day has gone, he can't say he's especially surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when in doubt, try sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovely people of the interweb!
> 
> Okay, so this is my first fic in this fandom...first fic in a while actual, so I'm really nervous about this one. I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes that i've missed. But, yeah you can go read now if you like. (pretty please)

 

 

 

Luke hadn't planned on spending his evening with his arm stuck in a vending machine. But then with the way his day has gone, he can't say he's especially surprised.

 

He should have known the day would be shitty when his alarm decided not to work that morning leaving him with ten minutes until his lecture started. (nearly falling arse over tit trying to force the skinny jeans up his legs whilst running for the door.) Then there was the incident with the old lady and her the contents of her handbag, which was knocked to the floor when Luke ran straight into her as he turned the corner of his apartment block. What was he meant to do, she was a old lady, how could he not help and apologise over and over in the process. It was safe to say he was late to the lecture.

 

When he did manage to make it, slipping in as quietly as possible from the back, he ended up sat in the seat in front of Michael Clifford. Luke was sure he wasn't that bad of a guy (judging from his numerous bad shirts, any guy who liked Blink was cool in his book), he just spent the whole lecture tapping the back of Luke's chair with his foot. _The whole lecture._ He kept shooting Clifford glances over his shoulder but the boy just smirked and tapped that little bit harder. _That shit_ , Luke was gonna scream, right in the middle of class he was going to stand up and just yell. He was tiered, hungry since he missed out on breakfast, and just wanted to start today again. Thankfully the lecture ended before he had the chance to make a complete and utter arse of himself.

 

After that the afternoon brought nothing but: a cancelled bus to work; two spilt coffees; a bird deciding his bag was a great place to shit on; and to top it all off, the cafe he stops at on his way home had sold out of his favourite sandwich.

 

So, when he came across the vending machine on the top floor of the shopping centre he walks through to get home, seeing the bars of chocolate lined up inside. Luke thinks _fuck it_ and fishes in his pockets for some change as he walks over. He presses the button and puts the change in the machine, rocking on the balls of his feet as the coil moves the chocolate to the front...and stops.

 

Luke stills mid rock because, what, this can't be happening? Then he's glaring at the offending bar of chocolate as if the sheer force of his mind will make it move just that little bit further because this is _not funny_ , he's had a shitty day and he _needs_ that chocolate, dammit!

 

He steps forward and taps hesitantly against the glass. He's fairly sure these things have alarms on them, and that would be just his luck to get arrested over bloody confectionery.

 

Unsurprisingly, nothing happens. Luke brings his forehead against the glass “Come on, come on, come on!” he whines before throwing all fucks out of the window and kicking the stupid machine. There's a hopeful groan and a few creaks, he leans back, staring at the bar for any sort of movement.

 

But there's nothing. The chocolate stays where it is, like it's mocking him.

 

Luke sinks to the floor, elbow brushing against the metal flap that covers the drop box and he stops, leaning back measuring the distance from the flap to the chocolate.

 

All things considering, it was a stupid plan. Even if someone hadn't had a day like Luke's it was a stupid fucking plan. But then maybe he had used up all of his shitty luck, maybe this was the stroke of good luck he had coming? And with that thought repeating like a prayer in his head, Luke pushed back the flap and reached into the machine.

 

~oOo~

 

Okay, so it turns out it was a really very stupid fucking plan.

 

Luke has been stuck with his arm wedged in the vending machine for half an hour, according to the clock on the wall opposite him. In that time not one person has walked passed, but then it was 9:30 in the evening, he wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't closed up the building by now. He had tried to phone, someone, anyone but of course his phone had died earlier that afternoon. Great.

 

Just when he had just about convinced himself that he would die here, with his arm trapped in a vending machine, he could imagine the headlines now, there was the sound of footsteps approaching. Luke felt his heart speed up, who the hell walks around shopping centres at this time who's not a crazed axe murder? Those headlines changed from _'Starving Student Found Trapped In Vending Machine'_ to ' _Starving Student Brutally Murdered Near Vending Machine'._

 

The footsteps came closer and closer. Luke held his breath and closed his eyes as if that would make him invisible like it did when he was six and playing hide and seek with Calum.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Well, at least his killer had a pretty voice.

 

Luke opened his eyes slowly and saw a guy about his age looking down at him with the loveliest hazel eyes he had ever seen. Actually he had a lot of the loveliest things Luke had ever seen; soft brown hair with the fluffiest curls poking out from under a black bandanna he had wrapped around his head; and noticeably the tanned arms which contrasted gorgeously with the white t shirt he was wearing. It was only when Luke noticed the guys hands (good god, his _hands)_ that he realised he was holding a mop.

 

Most definitely not a axe.

 

“You're not a axe murderer.” Luke said, mentally kicking himself because _nice one you idiot!_

 

The guy – 'Curly', Luke calls him - only giggled and Luke would be damned if it wasn't one of the cutest things he had ever heard. “I'm afraid not, just work here...How long have you been in there exactly?”

 

“Long enough.” he replied, feeling the blush rise up in his cheeks when he remembered that oh yeah, he was sat on the floor with his arm wedged in a vending machine and there was a ridiculously beautiful guy standing right there to witness his shame.

 

Curly placed the mop against the wall and came closer, kneeling down so his face was level with Luke's, and studied the machine intently. “You know,” he muttered reaching out to wiggle the flap which was stuck in place against Luke's arm. “You would think this sort of thing would happen more often, really.”

 

“This has happened before?” Luke asks, in hope of regaining some small amount of dignity from this situation.

 

“Well you're the first I've seen.” So much for the dignity then. “But stranger things have happened.” Curly finishes, flashing him a smile and holy shit _dimples_.

 

“So...er...any chance of getting me out of here, not that it's not comfortable except it's really not?” It's only after saying that does Luke realise just how much his body is aching from been sat on the cold, hard, tile floor and his arm in the machine had lost all feeling about fifteen minutes ago.

 

Curly shrugs, “Sure, how hard could it be?”

 

“Oh I so wish you hadn't said that.” Luke groans.

 

Curly laughs and holds out his hand, “Sorry...I'm Ashton by the way.”

 

 _Suites him._ He takes Ashton's hand in his free one. “Luke, nice to meet you.”

 

“Let's get you out of here then, Lukey.”

 

Luke's brain is too busy trying to see past the chorus of _Lukey, he called me Lukey_ to consider that Ashton would actually be touching him with those hands until it happened. His long fingers gently wrapped around Luke's upper arm and he shuffled forward slightly to peer under as he tried to loosen the flap from around him. Of course this meant that Ashton's arm was now positioned right in front of Luke's face, and he had never wanted to lick something more in his life.

 

“I'm going to try to pull you out, but it could hurt a bit.” Ashton tells him, and Luke is struck at the level of concern etched on the other boys face.

 

“It's okay. I trust you.” he says, with what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

 

Ashton nods and Luke feels the grip on his arm tighten as his eyes are drawn to the flex of muscles in the arm by his face and he really _needs_ to stop thinking with his dick. Dammit, the last thing he needs right now is a situation in his pants.

 

It doesn't hurt that much and after a few minutes Luke's upper arm is a visible by a few more inches than it was before, but that was about as good as they were going to get.

 

“You really wanted that chocolate didn't you.” Ashton laughs, releasing his hold on Luke's arm and sitting back against the machine. “I think that's the best we can do short of actually cutting your limb off.”

 

“Like James Franco in that movie, where he cut off his hand?”

 

“Exactly!...how much do you like your arm, I think you could live without it?”

 

Luke reaches across himself to swat Ashton's arm playfully. “Hey, I'm rather attached to them both, thank you very much!” 

 

Ashton's eyes sweep over his body “I can see why.” he mutters, his gaze meeting Luke's own, there's a different feel to it now, there's a tension that's crept into the air and Luke is suddenly very aware of how close they are. How easy it would be to just lean in and – but then Ashton is talking again, the moment passes and Luke realises he wasn't listening at all.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“I said I'm going to have to call my friend.” he chuckles, “The only way you're getting out of here is if we can open the door and move your arm threw, and my friend has the only set of keys for the machines.”

 

Luke nods and watches the other boy stand up, rummage through his pockets for his phone and hold it to his ear. Luke can hear the faint dial tone from the floor and Ashton turns, holding up a single finger, mouthing “just be a minute” and flashing a smile before stepping a few paces away. “Hey, dude I need a favour.” he's saying a beat later, voice dropping so Luke has to strain to hear...not that he's trying to of course...

 

“like, proper stuck...trying to get a chocolate bar...stop laughing, you dick, it's actually kind of adorable.” Luke huffs, he is not adorable. He's manly...he has facial hair for god's sake. “yeah, he's blonde...” he's muttering now, voice just above a whisper as he sneaks quick glances back at the boy on the floor. “...lip ring...driving me crazy...like a freaking giraffe...fuck off Clifford are you coming or not?...no I wont... I can control myself unlike some people...yeah yeah, love you too, dick.”

 

He hangs up, putting the phone back in his pocket as he saunters back over to Luke, a smirk on his face. “Okay, so the good news is: you get to keep all of your limbs. The bad news is that Mikey lives out of town so it'll take him a while to get here.”

 

“Wait, you said Mikey...as in Michael Clifford?”

 

“Yeah, why do you know him?”

 

Luke groans, bringing his legs to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. “Fuck. Just kill me, kill me now.”

 

He hears Ashton come and sit down beside him, like right beside him, shoulders brushing against each other and Luke fights the urge to lean in further to the other boy. “What's up?”

 

“Michael's in the same classes as I am. I'm never going to live this down.” he explains, voice slightly muffled by his knees.

 

“Hang on.” Ashton says, nudging at Luke to get his attention. “You take Musical Theory at Central?” Luke nods. “This is insane, so do I!”

 

“You take Musical Theory? But I've never seen you, honestly I think I would remember.” It's out of his mouth before he can stop it.

 

“I'm the year above.” he explains, and Luke's heart slows back to a semi normal pace when he doesn't comment on the last part. “So you must be _that_ Luke.” Luke only stares at him, having no clue what the boy is on about. “Oh, Michael mentions you sometimes. Like, you wear cool shirts and he thinks you're a alright lad and stuff.” Ashton starts searching his pockets again, this time producing his phone and a set of headphones. “What do you think of Greenday?”

 

Luke has to take a moment to actually register what the hell has just happened, never mind the headphone being held in front of his face. “I...er...yeah...yeah, I like them.”

 

Ashton's smile is as wide as his face and he kinda reminds Luke of sunshine as he continues to beam at him when he takes the offered ear plug. “I knew you were a good egg.” he smiles.

 

~oOo~

 

Luke has no idea how long he sits there shoulder to shoulder with Ashton, ear plug each, taking about bands and music, who they've seen live, who they haven't but really want to. He has no idea when his ass went numb from sitting on the floor, but he knew that when ever Ashton brushes against him in some way, he feels tingly all over and his stomach flips. He had no idea when he forgot that his arm was stuck in a vending machine, but he knew about all the things he wanted to do to the boy sat against him and he tried not to think about that too much.

 

He even forgot how hungry he was, until his stomach interrupted his gushing over Fall Out Boy's Centuries with the loudest hollow rumble Luke had ever heard. Immediately, he wrapped his free arm around his middle, blush rising in his cheeks, waiting to hear a giggle from the boy beside him.

 

But he doesn't. “Oh my god, I didn't even ask!” Ashton cries, hazel eyes wide and apologetic. “I should have asked if you wanted anything. I meant hell, you got stuck reaching for a damn chocolate -”

 

“Ashton, it's fine really.” Luke cuts him off, free hand reaching out and grabbing him by the shoulder.

 

“When was the last time you ate?” the older boy demanded, with a tone which made Luke wonder if he had younger siblings.

 

“I don't know...one maybe, I usually get something on the way home but the cafe was out and – what are you doing?” Ashton had stood up, removing the ear plug and placing it in Luke's lap.

 

“I''m going to get us some food.” he explained, already backing away. “You wait here, don't go anywhere.” he added with a wink before disappearing around the corner.

 

“Hilarious!” Luke yelled after him.

 

~oOo~

 

He returns in less than ten minutes, with what look and smell suspiciously like bacon sandwiches.

 

“There's a place just outside that I always go to on my way home.” Ashton says, handing Luke a wrapped bun and sitting down again. “I was going to get chinese but I thought the chopsticks may have been a bit tricky” he grinned at Luke's eye roll, he would have thumped him again but the guy had just given him food. It was like a unwritten rule.

 

Luke hadn't realised just how hungry he really was until he had the food in front of him. Okay so he _may_ have moaned slightly when he took the first bite and, judging from the wide-eyes look from Ashton, redness of his cheeks and the loud swallowing sound, it was slightly more enthusiastic than he thought.

 

“So, how long is Michael going to be?” Luke asks once the sandwich is nothing more that a few crumbs on a paper wrapper, which is promptly scrunched into a ball.

 

“Not, long he should be nearly-” Ashton stops when he takes a glance at Luke's face, shoulders shaking with laughter.

 

“What?”

 

“You've, er... you've got some sauce...here.” The next thing Luke knew was Ashton's hand cupping his face as his thumb brushed against the corner of Luke's mouth. “There, got it.” Ashton murmured, eyes fixed on the spot his thumb was still stroking. Watching intently as he moved ever so slightly to the raise of his bottom lip, the edge of his thumb skimming Luke's lip ring, and he couldn't breathe.

 

Slowly, Ashton, shuffled closer and brought up his other hand to the other side of Luke's face, repeating the process almost like a blind person would. The look in his eyes was so focused that Luke almost felt bad when he interrupted him, his voice a little more than a breath. “Ash?”

 

It was like flicking a switch. Ashton's eyes shot up to his, hazel flitting between the blue for a few moments. “Fuck it.” he muttered before surging forward and capturing Luke's lip with his own. Luke responded as enthusiastically as he could with one arm jammed in a vending machine, hand shooting up to tangle in Ashton's hair, letting himself indulge in the fantasies of the past few hours.

 

He pulled Ashton's bottom lip into his mouth, smirking to himself as he heard the older boy groan and shift into a better position. Luke was absolutely certain that they would look completely ridiculous right now, sat on the floor and pressed up against a vending machine which had his arm stuck in it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Right now the most import thing on Luke's mind was how many ways he could get that delicious sound to come from Ashton, again and again and again.

 

Turns out that one of the ways was to run his tongue along his bottom lip. Once he did Ashton turned, not even breaking the kiss as he straddled Luke, both hand coming up to the sides of his face as they deepened the kiss. Only when the need for air arose did the two boys finally separate briefly, resting their foreheads together, chests rising and falling heavily.

 

“This is insane.” Ashton laughed, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Luke's neck.

 

“Totally.” Luke kissed him. “Completely.” another kiss. “Ridiculously.” kiss. “Insane.” with that he pulled Ashton back in, because apparently having him in Luke's lap, with his face centimetres from his own just wasn't close enough.

 

Ashton shifted in his lap brushing up against him and this time it was Luke moaning into Ashton's mouth, bucking his hips in search for more. More because he wanted to touch Ashton, wanted to map out his skin with his tongue, wanted to feel every inch of him and then do it all again, just in case he miss a bit.

 

He tugged at his right arm, forgetting for a second why he wasn't using it, because Luke just wanted to touch. He wanted more. He tugged again harder this time, as Ashton's mouth moved to his neck and started to suck just below Luke's ear.

 

_Tug_

 

Ashton's hip grinded down, Luke could feel him though his jeans and he didn't need to look to know he was in the same state.

 

_Tug_

 

Without even thinking, he had started to match Ashton's rhythm, pulling at his hair so to bring him back into a searing kiss.

 

_Tug_

 

Ashton's hands trailed down Luke's torso, fingertips skimming the seam of his jeans and Luke didn't know if he wanted to touch or _be_ touched more.

 

_Tug_

 

At some point the button on his jeans had been popped open and Ashton moved to cup him through his boxers.

 

_Tug_

 

_Tug_

 

“Ash, please.” Luke moaned against his lips, breath hitching when he made the final move and grasped him properly. Ashton started to pump him slowly, as he continued to grind down on Luke's thigh.

 

_Tug_

 

_Tug_

 

_Tug_

 

They had stopped kissing, foreheads pressed together, breathing short breaths against each others open mouths as the tight heat in Luke's stomach grew more and more intense.

 

_Tug_

 

Ashton flicked his thumb over the head and Luke saw white. His head fell back against the machine, the post orgasmic buzz blocking out the sound of metal scraping metal.

 

“Holy shit.” said Ashton.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“No – well _yes_ but that's not... you did it, Luke!”

 

Luke blinked at him, confused. “Did what?” Ashton sighed, leaning forward grabbing both his wrists and waving them in front of his face. He stared for a moment before it all clicked. “ _Holy shit!_ ”

 

“And the award goes to!” Ashton laughed.

 

“But, how... I was...it was...what... _how?_ ”

 

“The great and mysterious power of the orgasm, dear Lukey.”

 

Luke grinned, pausing in the stretching of his newly freed limb when he remembered, “Hey, you didn't... you know.” he made vague hand gestures toward Ashton's crotch “I could...it's the least I could do-” he cut off when he noticed Ashton had started rubbing the back of his head, his expression sheepish. “Unless you have...have you... Oh my god, in your _pants!”_

 

“It's been a while okay!” Ashton huffed, but still unable to keep the smile from his face. He adjusted his jeans and made a face. “Forgot how uncomfortable this is.”

 

“Come back to mine, I have a shower and a change of clothes.” Luke said, without hesitation.

 

“Really?”

 

Luke nodded quickly. “Course.” he reached forward, loving the feeling of finally having Ashton under both hands, pulling him closer and leaning in to kiss up his neck to his ear. “Then maybe after that I could finish you off properly. What do you think?” he finished with a quick nip at Ashton's ear.

 

“I'm thinking that I really, really hope your place is right around the corner.”

 

Luke kisses him. “Let's go get you out of those pants then.”

 

~oOo~

 

When they're both laying, naked, sweaty and blissed out in Luke's bed later that night, there's a buzz from Ashton's jeans which lie abandoned across the room.

 

**Mikey:** _you two had better have fucked your way out or im gonna be so pissed at you 2moro_

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*
> 
> was it okay?? 
> 
> oh and come hit me up on tumblr if you like ;) cliffakitten.tumblr.com


End file.
